youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aiden
Aiden Owen (Born: March 7, 2005 13) better known as AidenProjects, is an American YouTube commentator who has gained success after the Chubbs controversy. Keemstar from DramaAlert shouted Aiden out and gained over 100,000 subscribers in a few days. His channel was losing subscribers, but he kept making videos. He is now growing again from one viral video called, "Little Girl Thinks She Owns Planet Earth " which currently has 13,000,000 views and now has risen Aiden's channel. He is currently at 500,000 subscribers and counting. He announced his surname was Owen after people started thinking he was named Aiden Chances. He changed his Twitter name to Ostrich Owen for fun when he announced it. Before success Aiden is a professional video editor. Before the shout out, Aiden has helped other creators make professional videos or general videos for them. That is also how Aiden would make money too. Aiden was called Astro and back when he had 70 subscribers he was in drama with a YouTuber known as ItzGottiSP, so MessyBugatti gave him a shoutout and AidenProjects (Astro at the time) passed 100 subscribers. The beef started when Gotti decided to make a video on a smaller commentator with 90 subscribers (over 300 now) and Astro helped him out. Drama He exposed a YouTuber known as Lokey (or DavisCedrezGaming) for stealing money from him. He stole more money from him then Chubbs but he paid him back after Aiden removed the video. He removed that video and his one on ItsTucker when he changed from Astro to AidenProjects. Lokey went on to dox Turkey Tom after the saga of being offensive towards Aiden's family and stealing money from him. Chubbs controversy Back in December, 2017, Aiden was making an audio clip for Chubbs , but Chubbs did not pay Aiden like he mentioned he would. Chubbs has now been well known as "Scamming a 12 year old" (Aiden was 12 at the time). Aiden made a video called "Dear, Chubbs" which he exposes Chubbs for scamming Aiden, not paying to Aiden, and also says to Chubbs that he is a fake commentator and faked all his friends. People were surprised by how he commentates for his age. Chubbs lost nearly 10,000 subscribers in a few weeks due to the controversy. Deleted videos As of now, Aiden has deleted the video on Chubbs, and his video, "Make Commentary Great Again", where he explains the steps and basics to how the commentary community can do better than the state they are in now. Aiden also deleted videos that are rant and expose videos towards other YouTubers, such as, WildSpartanz , Tommy C , Jake Paul , and ImJayStation . He recently deleted a video criticizing RiceGum 's fans. It was only public for 2 days. He has never explained the reasoning, but people might think it's because Aiden's fans are attacking these individuals. Subscriber Milestones * 100,000 subscribers: December 29, 2017 * 200,000 subscribers: February 27, 2018 * 300,000 subscribers: March 1, 2018 * 400,000 subscribers: March 3, 2018 * 500,000 subscribers: March 8, 2018 Viewer Milestones 10,000,000 video views: March 3, 2018 Category:Users that joined in 2017